Fireworks
by HamhaLove
Summary: Allegretto and Polka spend July 4th in Ritardando. FLUFFTASTIC. xD Fanfiction screwed up the formatting. Sorry.


**Yay, 4th of July fun! C= Ooookay~ So, I made up a few names for nonexistant things in the game. (However the kid from the sewers of Ritardando really exists, so don't worry about her. xD;) So if you come across something unfamiliar, don't be confused. I'll put a * next to whatever musical name I come up with. And I believe this takes place after my previous AP oneshot. xD This one however is purely for fluff purposes. Enjoy.**

**Happy 4th, everyone! 8D**

**(Even though its almost a complete month late OTL)**

**AND YES. They are very much a couple here. 8D**

* * *

"Polka? Are you awake yet?" Called a tall woman with brown hair, sloppily thrown into a bun. Strands of hair obscured parts of her face as she blew them out of her face unconsiously. "It's nearly Eleven O' Clock!"

A shy girl with lengthy blonde hair lazed about in her bedroom, hoping to seclude herself from the harsh torridity of the Summer. She wasn't quite asleep, however, she wasn't thrilled about leaving her room, which was blessed by the occasional cool breeze coming in from her window.

She fanned herself with a scrap of paper that was idly sitting on a desk in her room. "I'm awake!" She bellowed into the kitchen. Polka sighed, swinging her feet off of her bed, onto the sun-burned floor. She winced as the sensation harshly took over her feet.

"Get dressed, dear!" Solfege yelled from the kitchen. "You're never lazing around this late."

"But it's so hot oustide.." Polka mumbled to herself as she stumbled to her vanity, observing the mess that her hair had become between her sleep and the frizz from the humidity outside. She was still in her pajamas; black shorts to her knees and a baby-pink tanktop with small yellow ducks bordering the bottom. Quite childish, really, but she enjoyed its cuteness.

Summer had cruelly made its way to Tenuto, and the heat has never been worse. Polka preferred the winter, when things were sparkly and whimsical.

She began to reach for her brush, when she accidentally grazed over her "special treasure", the rock that Allegretto had given her in the Flower Field. She frowned as it to fell to the floor, frantically scooping it back up with care.

"Seems like it was just yesterday." She sighed, placing the rock back onto her vanity, away from any objects she might use today.

It still never dawned on her how he managed to pick up that rock. She shrugged it off; maybe it really was a coincidince.

Dejectedly picking up her brush, she ran through the mop on her head. "It shouldn't be so tedious to brush your hair." She mumbled. "Maybe I should cut it."

"Don't do that." Said a derisive voice called from the open window. "It would take a long time for it to grow back."

Polka whipped around, astonished. Who could possibly be at my window at such an hou-

"Allegretto!" She cut off her own thoughts, cheerily making her way to the window. "What are you doing here?"

They boy shrugged casually, his arms crossed over her windowsill. "Just happened to be in the neighborhood." He grinned.

"Oh, really." She smiled, leaning over her own side of the windowsill. "It's a good thing it doesn't take thirty minutes to get through the forest and walk here."

Allegretto raised an eyebrow curiously. "Was that sarcasm?" He blinked. "I've never heard you say anything sarcastic before."

Polka giggled, her palm resting under her chin. "It happens, sometimes. So tell me, what are you doing here?"

"Actually.." Allegretto eyed everywhere but her, choosing his words carefully. "Today's July 4th. And I was wondering.. Since the docks of Ritardando has a great view of the fireworks coming from Saltando*, and they're famous for their beautiful fireworks I thought-"

"You want me to go?" Polka cut him off politely, smiling.

Allegretto's face flushed as he stared at her in surprise. "O-oh, If you want." He mumbled, looking away from her bashfully. He hated when people saw him blush; especially over trivial things like this.

She smiled at the sight of the "fearless" Allegretto bashfully avoiding such a simple question. It was fun to see him crumble, when he's been so proud for as long as she's known him.

Polka giggled, gathering Allegretto's attention. "I would love to. I've never seen fireworks before, Tenuto has too many trees." She removed her hand from her chin. "But I've heard about them. My mother told me that they're very beautiful."

Allegretto smiled in amusement. "You've never seen fireworks?" His voice concealed laughter. "Why not?"

Polka's face saddened. "Mom never took me to Ritardando to see them. She was afraid that people would freak out about my illness." She sighed. "Well, at least it's gone now, right?"

"Well then, I guess it'll be extra special." He grinned.

"I'll be heading for Ritardando in about an hour, anyway. Since the Mineral Powder was recalled, it's much easier to sell Floral Powder. The pharmacy there asked me to deliver some to them daily." Polka smiled, brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face. "Besides, with all of the celebration, there's bound to be an injury or two."

"Well, I'd better go." He grinned, leaning forward and gently kissing her forehead. "See you later." Allegretto turned on his heel, quickly walking back toward Ritardando.

Polka flushed, whipping back into her room.

"Polka! Are you dressed yet?"

"N-no, mom!"

-Ritardando-

"It's about time, Retto!" Whined a young boy by the age of eight. He sat in the middle of the floor, upon the rug that they slept on at night. He was polishing his collection of camera lenses, each for different occasions. Some were for night time, some day time. The uses varied. "Did you invite Polka to come see the fireworks with us?"

"Yep." Beamed the 16-year-old, as he descended the ladder of the Hideout. "She's coming later to sell her floral powder, and she's going to stay here for the remainder of the day to hang around until the fireworks start." He said proudly, his hands posted on his hips.

Beat smiled, turning back to the camera lens that he was cleaning. "I'll try and stay out of the way." He chuckled.

Allegretto glared at the young boy. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing." Beat said casually, carefully finishing the lens he was working on cleaning, placing it back in its proper case and picking up the next one.

"Just you wait, Beat." Allegretto smirked, plopping himself onto an unoccupied crate. "You'll never hear the end of it when you finally realize that you're crazy about Salsa."

Beat shot up to his feet, almost breaking the lens he was shining. "W-what? You're the one that's crazy!" He pointed at the older boy in accusation.

"See? Now, if you didn't like her, you would be totally non-chalant about it." He idly fumbled with the sheet on the floor with his foot. "It's not like I'm rideculing you about it. Trust me, I know how you feel." He shot Beat a sly look. "But just remember who the first I-Told-You-So is coming from."

"Y-you're nuts, Retto." He mumbled, taking his seat on the floor again, his back to his friend. "Lib told me all about what happened in the Flower Field." Beat smirked, picking up a lens and examining it. "And I saw what happened at the end of our journey. I've got plenty of dirty laundry on you."

"But I'm not denying it, am I?" Allegretto chuckled, crossing his arms.

"S-shut up." He grumbled.

Allegretto smiled, getting up and looking over Beat's shoulder. "Ugh. You're not shining those up for tonight, are you?"

Beat looked up, scowling. "Yes. I just happen to like to take pictures, in case you hadn't noticed."

"Well you're just so casual about it that I guess it must have flown right over my head." He said sarcastically. "Take pictures if you want, I guess I can't stop you. But you have the timing of a dead rat. Good luck." He chuckled, sitting on the floor next to his friend.

"Very funny, Retto." Beat mumbled, placing his last lens in its case.

"I try."

A few moments passed in silence as Allegretto got to his feet and stretched his arms in the air. Beat stood uncomfortably, twiddling his fingers. "Hey, Retto? Isn't there any way that the kids in the sewer could come see the fireworks, too?"

Allegretto turned to Beat abruptly, a stern look on his face. "You know better, Beat. Do you want them all to get taken away, to a family that doesn't even want them?" He crossed his arms.

Beat jumped at the accusation. "I-I know that, Retto.. But you can't make up a lie or something? You could say that they're our brothers and sisters."

"No, Beat." He sighed. "None of us look like, and all of our haircolors are different. Besides, no one's supposed to know about them."

"Well, it's unhealthy for them to stay down there anyway!" Beat whined. "If you really care about them, let them go see the fireworks!"

"I'm not going to take that chance." Allegretto said coldly. "If you really cared, you would understand."

Beat sighed as he turned his back to Allegretto, his left hand posted at his hip. "Fine, Retto."

Allegretto pouted as he walked toward his friend. "Look, Beat. It's not like I don't want them to see the fireworks. I can't. If I had a way to take them, you know damn well that I would."

"I understand." Beat mumbled dejectedly. "It's just not fair."

"I'm sorry." Allegretto sighed. "Maybe you can show them the pictures or something."

Beat smiled halfheartedly, turning back to his friend. "Yeah, I guess.."

"Come on, Polka should be here soon. Let's go wait by the fountain, okay?" The older boy smiled.

"Okay."

-Tenuto Village-

"Are you ready yet?" Asked Solfege, peeking into the doorway of Polka's room. She smiled warmly. "I'm sure that Allegretto and Beat are waiting for you."

Polka stood in front of her mirror, finishing up the last of her braids. "Yes, almo- wait, how did you know that Allegretto and Beat were going to be waiting?" She turned to the doorway in astonishment, her eyes wide and curious.

"I'm not deaf, dear." Solfege smiled, trotting back into the kitchen haughtily. A plate with two slices of toast lay on the table, alongside a basket of Floral Powder. "Now hurry and get something to eat, okay?"

She hadn't gone with her normal dress today, being that it was going to be a hot day. Instead, she chose a thin, light yellow sundress that stretched to her knees and fanned out like her dress did, flowing and dancing as she walked. It had three buttons under the neckline, and white lace along every rim. She refrained from wearing stockings, instead wearing dainty yellow slip-ons. She clipped a white flower to each side of her braids. Of course, her flower corsage that she always wore remained on her left arm.

Polka nodded, making her way into the small kitchen and making her way toward the table. "What time is it?" She asked, picking up a piece of toast.

Solfege glanced at the clock, then back at her daughter. "Almost 12:30."

"Oh!" Polka panicked, holding the piece of toast in her mouth and grabbing the basket in one hand, her parasol in the other. "Umm gon to be lae!" Her words were muffled by the toast as she sped out the door. "Bye, mom!" She called as she raced down the steps, running toward the exit of Tenuto.

"Ohh, I can't believe I spent so long putting my hair into braids." Grumbled Polka, finishing up her toast. "I'm going to be late because of my troublesome braids." She sighed, speeding across the wooden bridge and past the signpost that read "To Ritardando", pointing into a dark cave.

After making her way through the dimly-lit cave, she smiled upon the sight of Ritardando's beach. She stretched her arms in the air, careful not to spill her Floral Powder.

"Okay, now to the pharmacy~" She mumbled to herself as she trotted across the sand, leaving dainty footprints.

Polka smiled as she made her way into the bustling part of Ritardando. People were coming and going from every direction; it was very unlike Tenuto.

People still shot her malign glances, sure. It hadn't been that long since things had changed, and she was used to it anyway. They obviously didn't know that Frederic had granted her life again, and that her "illness" had dissepated, taking her most of her magic with it. Most of, as in she could still heal, slightly. It wasn't as great as it once was, but it gets the job done. She passed it off as her astra doing most of the work.

Mineral powder was slowly but surely being repealed, and Floral Powder had quickly been replacing it. She was grateful that Andantino had triumphed, but wished she could spend time with her friends that helped out with her journey for a little longer.

It had turned out that Viola had returned to Chorus Plains, to continue herding her sheep and taking care of Arco. Jazz, Claves, and Falsetto had returned to Andante, which was in celebration on account of Count Waltz's defeat. March and Salsa had returned to Agogo Forest, but occasionally took the short walk to Ritardando once in a while, to visit Allegretto and Beat. Frederic continued to live on in his 'Dream world', along with everyone else. He had found a place to stay in Baroque, in order to be in close reach should Crescendo need a pianist for any of his concerts or dances. He had promised to come visit everyone soon.

Polka idly placed her hand in her pocket, fumbling around with the strange rock that she had kept for so long.

She smiled at the touch of it; It was so unique, in so many ways. That's why she loved it.

..Well, that and-

BAM!

Suddenly, Polka found herself on the ground, her forehead in terrible pain. "O..ow.." She rubbed her head in agony, looking upwards at whatever she had just slammed into.

It was the pharmacy door, which had been shut, much to her dismay. She had been heading to the pharmacy to drop off today's delivery of Floral Powder, which was much needed in place of its opposite, the Mineral Powder.

"Are you alright?"

Polka tilted her head upward, squnting through the blaring sunlight. "O-oh! Yes, I'm okay." Her face flushed when she saw who was offering their hand to help her up. Beside him was a shorter boy, a concerned visage on his face.

The older boy eyed her in concern. "That looked like it hurt."

"It did, Allegretto." She mumbled in adgitation, rubbing her forehead.

"Are you okay, Polka?" Asked the younger boy, walking up to his Nee-Chan. "Don't mind Retto." He smiled.

Polka smiled, shaking her head. "I think I'll make it. Thank you, Beat." She giggled, gathering up her basket. "Wait here, okay? I need to deliver the Floral powder."

Allegretto leaned against the wall of the pharmacy as Polka entered the building, eyeing Beat scornfully.

"You're such a sucku-"

Allegretto's words were cut off by a familiar child's voice running toward him.

The child in question excitedly ran up to the older boy, hugging his waist. It was all she could reach.

"Retto, Retto~" The child smiled, looking upwards at the boy's frantic face.

"Lib! What are you doing out of the sewer?" He panicked, kneeling down to her level. "People aren't supposed to see you!"

Lib frowned, fiddling with her cury light brown pigtails. "I know.. But it's so boring down there!" The child whined. "It's more fun on the surface."

"R-Retto, I think you better hide Lib somewhere. Polka's coming!" Beat panicked, pointing at the glass door frantically.

Allegretto glanced at the door, and then back to Beat. "Where the hell do you expect me to hide her?" He scowled, looking back down at the younger girl. "Lib, there's a reason you're not supposed to leave the sewers." He sighed.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Chimed a gentle voice coming out of the pharmacy. The small child that Allegretto was scolding had caught her attention.

"Oh? Who is this?" Polka smiled, kneeling down to the girl. "A friend of yours?"

"You could say that." Beat mumbled.

"I'm Lib!" The girl stated proudly, turning to her. "You're pretty, lady." She ran up to Polka, grinning widely. "Are you Polka?"

"L-Lib, shh!" Allegretto waved his hands frantically as Beat watched in amusement.

Lib continued, ignoring Allegretto's plea. "Retto told me about a pretty girl that he met, named Polka. Are you her?" She pointed curiously.

Polka giggled, glancing at a flushed Allegretto. "Yes, I am."

"Retto also told me you're a good fighter and you can use magic, like woosh!" She threw her hands into the air. "You sound pretty amazing. I wanna be like you when I grow up!"

"How sweet.." Polka smiled at the young girl. "But.. you don't want to be anything like your parents?"

"Okay Lib, time to take you home!" Beat panicked, taking the girl's hand.

"No!" Lib stubbornly snatched her hand away. "I'm talking to this nice lady." She turned back to Polka. "I don't have parents. Retto and Beat take care me, and the other-"

"Lib!" Allegretto yelled, covering her mouth. "Get back to the sewer. Please?"

"Sewer..?" Polka thought to herself, looking incrediously from Allegretto to Lib.

"Okay, okay." Lib sighed. "I'll see you soon, Polka!" She smiled, "It was nice to finally meet you!" The girl waved before running off in the opposite direction.

Polka stood back on her feet, facing Allegretto worriedly. "Who was that girl?"

Allegretto and Beat looked at eachother awkwardly.

"Uh.. Beat, go keep the kids busy." Allegretto sighed, turning to Polka.

Beat shrugged. "Okay, Retto." He replied, turning away and heading for the Sewers.

"What's the matter?" Polka asked. "That girl didn't have any parents?"

Allegretto refused eye contact with her. "I never wanted you to know about this." He looked away awkwardly.

"About.. what?" Polka mumbled, stepping closer to him. "You can tell me."

The boy was silent for a moment. "The thing is.. Before Beat and I set out on that journey.. we weren't exactly well-liked in this town."

"Why not?" Polka asked. "Did you do something?"

He managed looked her in the face, and felt horrible. "I guess you could say that.." He mumbled. "What happened was, there were four orphaned kids living around Ritardando, on the streets; No place for kids. And they weren't able to take care of themselves." Allegretto sighed, continuing. "And I figured since Beat and I were orphans too.. We could help them out."

"I see.. But why does that make you a bad person?" Asked the confused blonde. "That's a very noble thing for you to-"

"You don't get it." He turned away. "I'm not done."

She was silenced, her face worried.

"Even though me and Beat tried our best to take care of them, we didn't exactly do it in the best way. We.. stole bread from the Bakery, over there." He pointed in the opposite direction.

"Oh, I see." Polka fiddled with her hands.

"I knew what I was doing. Even though I said that I was helping the orphans by doing it, it didn't make the fact any better. Everyone in Ritardando said that Beat and I were bad seeds, but I take all of the blame for it. Beat's just a kid himself." Allegretto's eyes were everywhere but Polka. "I never wanted you to know."

"Why not?" Polka said softly. "You're my closest friend, Allegretto. I wouldn't think badly of you for something like this." Her face was calm, serious.

"How can you even say that?" His voice was angrier than he had expected it to come out. "Aren't you mad, in the least?"

Polka shook her head, smiling at the boy. "Allegretto. After everything that we've been through, all the adventures we went on, all the time we spent together.. You think that I would be so angry over this that I wouldn't speak to you again?"

Allegretto's face was confused. "You mean you're not mad?" He mumbled. "Why not?"

"Why would you be so afraid of me knowing?" She asked. "You act as if I would stop talking to you."

"I just.." He sighed, "Didn't want to risk you not talking to me anymore or something."

Polka studied him carefully. "Allegretto," She said sternly, "We've all done wrong in her lives. With what you've done for everyone - the whole world, even - on this journey, I think you've more than apologized and made up for what you've done. I would be very stupid to stop talking to you over a matter such as this, Allegretto. You know that."

"How can you just.. forgive someone so easily like that?" He stared at her for a minute, a smile slowly appearing on his face. "I guess that's just how you are, huh? I never could believe how nice you are to people."

"Everyone makes mistakes, Allegretto. We cannot move forward until we accept that we have made a mistake and put it behind us." She smiled sweetly.

Allegretto sighed, shrugging. "Well, I'm just glad you aren't mad." He ruffled the back of his hair awkwardly. "That would've been bad."

"Why?" Polka blinked. "Its not like I could have done anything to you." She smiled.

"Because," He pouted, crossing his arms. "If you would have left or something, I dont know what I would've done."

"Why do you say that?" Polka inched closer.

Allegretto grinned, looking into her eyes. "I love you, remember?"

"I love you too.." Polka mumbled, fiddling her thumbs. "That's why I wouldn't leave after you said that, dummy." She giggled. "But it was taking you a while to realize that."

"Sorry for not telling you." He gently took her hands into his. "I wasn't expecting that answer."

Polka smiled, granting him a fast hug. "Don't worry about it."

"Now that you know about the kids in the sewer, let's go pay them a visit. I have a surprise for them." Allegretto took her hand, walking in the direction of the sewers.

-Sewers-

"Beat, do you think I made Retto mad?" Mumbled Lib, looking up at the boy hopefully.

Beat shook his head, patting the young girl gently. "No, of course not." It wasn't a complete lie, but it did the job.

The three other kids, Sym, Ad, and Phony were sitting around, awaiting the arrival of their other caretaker. Beat had kept them busy in the meantime with idle conversation and some quick card games.

"I think he had to tell Polka about you guys." Beat sat upon a lonely crate in the corner.

Ad looked at Beat excitedly. "The pretty girl he always tells us about?" He swung his feet.

Beat laughed at the child's question. "Yep, her. But Polka's really nice, so I'm pretty sure she'll take it well."

"You think she'll finally come and visit us?" Sym asked, smiling anxiously. "I really wanna meet her."

"Maybe." Beat Shrugged. "Since she already knows, he might bring her down here to see you."

The children excitedly chatted amongst themselves, excitedly awaiting the visit from the girl they had heard so much about.

Their chatter was interrupted however, by two older teenagers' footsteps.

"Retto!" The four sewer kids ran up to the teenagers in question. Beat soon followed behind them.

"Is this Polka?" Sym looked upwards to Allegretto. "She's prettier than you said she was."

Allegretto flushed, his hand posted at his hip in embarassment. "Well of course."

Polka blinked, turning to the boy. 'What does he mean?' She thought to herself.

"Its kinda hard to describe in words." He turned to her, smiling.

However, his face didn't fail to be redder than a firetruck that had burst into flames.

"How sweet~!" Lib swooned, her face dreamily happy. "Take care of Retto for us!" She winked at the girl, recieving an instant expression of abashment from Polka.

"N-now now, lets not get too excited." The red-faced boy waved his hands. "But anyway, guys." He smiled, pointing at the group of children. "I have a surprise for you all."

The children's eyes sparkled ardently, awaiting their surprise. They were rarely granted surprises.

"What is it, Retto?" Lib perked up from among the small gathering.

"To put it simply," He smiled, kneeling down to their level, "I guess I kind of get overprotective sometimes. You guys never get a break, SO I'm going to let all of you come and see fireworks tonight."

The children squealed excitedly, all four of them and Beat glomping Allegretto to the ground in a giant hug.

Polka allowed a soft smile to come across her features; If she knew one thing, it was that Allegretto was kindhearted, no matter what anyone else thought. "I'm glad." She said in a subdued tone. "They deserve it."

She knelt down to the children, which were busy showing their boundless excitement to the boy in question.

For a moment, Polka wondered. She wondered how long he had taken care of these children. Obviously he and Beat had done a wonderful job; Sure, Allegretto can be discorteous, maybe sometimes he could even come across as uncaring. But it pleased her inside to know that he had such a good-natured heart.

"Thank you, Retto!" One of the children called out as he sat up, all five of them still adhered to the older boy. "You're the best!"

Allegretto patted the child lovingly. "Don't mention it." He stood up, the remaining children that clung to him releasing their grasp. "Now, here's how what we're gonna do, to make sure no one asks about you, alright?"

The four children nodded, listening carefully.

"All four of you are visiting. From Agogo forest. Got it?"

They all nodded, accepting this as a legit excuse.

"Now come on, the fireworks are starting soon." He lead the children back through the large doors of the main room within the Sewers.

The group of seven chattered amongst themselves as they made their way through the sewers, brushing off any rats that had gone astray.

Polka had been chatting with Lib, who had seemed to take a great interest in her.

"Lib, can I ask you something?" Polka's tone was hushed, as to make sure no one was eavesdropping.

"Sure, Nee-chan." Lib blinked. "What is it?"

Polka looked forward as she talked. "I was just thinking. All of you kids.. You really look up to Allegretto and Beat, don't you?"

Lib smiled brilliantly at the mention of her makeshift big brothers. "Yep! They're the best." She folded her hands behind her back. "They've been taking care of us for a long time."

"Have they?" She smiled.

"They make sure we have blankets, and something to eat every day. They play cards with us and don't leave the sewers 'till we're asleep. They take care of us like we were their little brothers and sisters." Lib looked upwards at Polka. "They tell us stories about their adventures, and teach us new things every day. When you're being taken care of by people like them, being in the sewer isn't so bad." She smiled.

"Polka, Lib!" Beat called from the entrance. The two had slowed down and drifted considerably from the small crowd. "Hurry, they're about to start!"

Polka and Lib looked at eachother drolly, speeding up to meet up with Beat and the others.

"You two sure are getting along." Allegretto looked behind him as he walked, referring to the two girls. "You were so lost in conversation that you were getting slower and slower as you walked." He chuckled.

"Retto, lets go sit by the docks!" Beat pleaded excitedly. "No one's over there, and its right over the water! Perfect shot~!" He held up his camera, his other hand pointing to the docks where the seagulls were freely riding the winds.

Allegretto shrugged, looking in Polka's direction. "Want to go sit by the docks? I really don't care."

"Fine with me. I wouldn't want Beat to miss out on his perfect shot, anyway." Polka laughed softly as Allegretto gently slipped his hand into hers. "Come on, then." He quickly did a headcount of the children, rounding them up to go toward the docks.

Polka's face flushed quickly at the gentle touch of his hand. It had always slightly bewildered her that her hands were much daintier than his, to the point where Polka could barely enclose her hand around the perimeter of his; However it was always nice to know that her hand was secure in his.

"Time for fireworks, kiddos." Allegretto smiled haughtily, leading Polka and the children toward the docks. Conveniently, most of the bustling people of Ritardando didn't care for it. The group ventured to the edge of the docks, swinging their feet over the edge. Polka slipped off her shoes, wiggling her toes in the water. A small giggle escaped her every now and then as the cold liquid ran through her toes and the occasional tiny fish nipped at her. Allegretto smiled at her, until she returned her attention to him. "What's the matter?" She mumbled softly.

"Oh, its nothing." He chuckled. "You're just.. funny."

Polka blinked, and it was hard to decipher what he meant by such a comment. She shrugged it off as they awaited the fireworks' arrival.

They all sat in silence, observing the sky which had progressively gotten darker. The stars were aglow, and the moon was shining its bright face onto the hectic waves of Ritardando.

Soon enough, a stream of brilliant red propelled from a distant body of land, somewhere upon the ocean. It sailed across the sky, until it erupted in mid-air with a sharp bang. The embers spread out like a blooming flower, gracefully descending into the sea.

Allegretto took this opportunity to see Polka's expression upon seeing her first fireworks. Her eyes were irradiant, and she was completely enthralled in the display. He smiled, turning his attention back to the show.

"They.. They look like Heaven's Mirror flowers.." She muttered softly, the grip on Allegretto's hand tightening. "They're beautiful.."

The brilliant show played on, the sewer children completely enchanted by the magnificint light.

Fireworks continued to explode in the sky. It was an entrancing sight that dwarfed the stars and made the sky beautiful. It was like nothing that Polka had ever seen before, and something she never thought she would live to see.

"What do you think?" Allegretto leaned toward her, trying to be audible enough for her to hear but not to interrupt anyone else's experience.

She was silent, her senses complely absorbed by the sight before her.

"Polka!" Allegretto said in a hushed tone.

Polka jumped at the sudden interruption, turning to him. "Yes?" She asked softly.

"Do you like it?" He smiled, the brilliant fireworks reflecting off of his dark blue eyes. "Ritardando's fireworks are the best."

Polka nodded in agreement. "They're beautiful. They look like flowers blooming in the sky." She leaned forward, granting him a soft kiss upon his cheek. "I'm glad that my first fireworks show was with you."

His face flushed again, turning back to the fireworks bashedly. "D-don't mention it."

Giggles erupted from the group of children behind them, and the two chose to ignore it. They were happy, and thats all that mattered.

They all sat in silence as the fireworks dwindled, and the show ended with a few small bottlerocket cracks. The few besides Polka, Allegretto, Beat and the children went upon their business, and the group stood up.

"I'm.. I'm amazed." Polka was at a complete loss for words. "That was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Allegretto nodded as he turned to his young companion Beat. "Get any good shots, Beat?" He smiled.

Beat proudly held up his old-fashioned camera. "I sure did! When they develop, I'm going to put it in my scrapbook."

"The one you found in the Church of EZI?" He asked. "I didn't know you still had that."

Beat frowned. "Of course, Retto! I'd never throw away my pictures."

Allegretto patted Beat's head. "Yeah, I know." He turned back to the sewer kids. "Have fun?"

The four children replied excitedly in unison, chatting amongst themselves about the best parts, and the prettiest fireworks.

"I'll go with them back to the sewers." Beat smiled. "Walk Polka home, okay? Its dark in the forest. I don't want my Nee-Chan getting hurt~" He winked, gathering the children and heading in the opposite direction.

"Bye, Nee-Chan!" The children waved at her as she silently waved back, a warm smile on her face. "Good night, everyone!"

After waving goodbye to his makeshift brothers and sisters, Allegretto turned to Polka. "Guess I'm walking you home, then." He smiled.

Polka smiled, nodding. "I suppose so."

He offered his hand, in which she gratefully obliged and placed her hand within his one again.

They made their way across Ritardando's beach, carefully inching through the cave that seperated Ritardando from the pathway to Tenuto. They walked in silence, except for the occasional short conversations about the fireworks, or something that happened that day.

And soon enough, they reached Tenuto, silently walking past anyone who had bothered to be outside at such an hour. Even though it was only 8:00 at night, those who lived in Tenuto were used to a quiet life and old-fashioned bedtimes.

He walked her up to her house, stopping by the main gate.

"Thank you for coming to see the fireworks with us." He said bashfully, ruffling his hair. "I'm glad you liked the fireworks."

"I did, very much." She smiled softly.

"Come visit again soon, okay?" Allegretto said slyly, inching closer to her. Before Polka could voice a reply, however, she had found herself in Allegretto's embrace, as he placed his lips atop hers gently.

It was a quick thank-you; Polka's expression was astonished as he pulled away, and quite red.

"See you soon." He smiled, waving at her and beginning to walk in the opposite direction.

"B-bye." Polka blinked, taking a moment to wave back. She turned around to enter the gateway to her house, walking up the stone steps and entering the house.

"I'm home."

Solfege turned around casually, smiling upon her daughter's return. "Welcome back, dear. How were the fireworks?"

Polka smiled, her hands folded in front of her. "They were very beautiful, I loved them."

"I'm glad." Solfege blew a stray strand of hair out of her face. "Would you like something to eat, dear?"

Polka shook her head no, inching toward her room. "No thank you, mom. I'm going to go to bed now. Good night!" She said sweetly, opening the door to her room. "Love you."

"Good night, Polka." Solfege waved to her daughter as door creaked closed and Polka made her way to her vanity. Her face was still quite flushed, but she shook it off. Returning her special rock to its rightful place on the dresser, she turned out the light and flopped onto her bed without even changing into pajamas.

Oh, yes indeed. She was quite happy to be alive. Polka closed her eyes slowly, a smile refusing to leave her face. Soon enough she eased herself into a peaceful sleep. She had never been happier, and she had every intention of living her life to the fullest. Dying, or not.

* * *

**Oh jeez, finally. I fixed the formatting, yes! 8D So happy. ; w ; WELL Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it! ;3**


End file.
